Aliens v Predator
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens v Predator; ---- U.S 30th April 1999 Europe 30th April 1999 Plot ---- Like the 1994 Alien vs Predator game for the Atari Jaguar, Aliens versus Predator offers three separate campaigns, each playable as a separate species: Alien, Predator, or human Colonial Marine. Each player character has different objectives, abilities, and weapons. The single-player campaign presents the player with a conventional series of levels to progress through that are designed around the abilities of each character. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Training Realistic Director's Cut Single Player Maps ---- Predator Waterfall Area 52 Vaults Fury 161 Caverns Battle Alien Temple Escape Ferarco Gateway Earthbound Marine Derelict Colony Invasion Orbital Tyrargo Hanger Multiplayer Maps ---- Hanger Derelict Tyrargo Colony Orbital Fury 161 Area 52 Sewer Jockey Hive Stranded Trapped Walkthrough Predators ---- When playing as the Predator the player uses a variety of weapons from the Predator films such as wrist blades, a throwing disc, and shoulder-mounted energy weapons. The Predator is the most durable of the three player characters and can survive falls from greater heights than the human. The player can use a cloaking device to become invisible and several different modes of vision to detect enemies, including an infrared vision mode and a mode sensitive to electrical systems. The Predator character's storyline visits three different planets, beginning with the player hunting marines in order to recover a captured Predator ship and its occupant from a human military base. Aliens are accidentally released in the base and the player discovers that the humans have created an Alien/Predator hybrid by implanting the captured Predator with an Alien embryo. The player defeats the hybrid, triggers the facility's self-destruct mechanism, and escapes in the Predator ship. The player next visits Fiorina "Fury" 161, the prison planet that is the setting of Alien 3 (1992), where more Aliens and marines are battled. Finally the player visits a marine-controlled Alien habitat, battling cybernetically-enhanced Aliens, "praetorian" Aliens, and finally the Alien queen. Weapons ---- Plasma cannon, disc, wrist blades and spear gun. Equipment ---- Medi comp, vision modes (thermal and alien), zoom and cloaking. Walkthrough Aliens ---- As an Alien the player can explore most of the game's environments freely, even climbing across walls and ceilings. The Alien has no weapons, however, using its claws, tail, and jaws to attack enemies. The screen is distorted into a fisheye lens effect to reflect the Alien's field of view. The player can also use a form of echolocation in dark areas and can detect pheromones to discern human or Predator enemies. The Alien can drop from any height without injury and is the fastest of the three player characters. The storylines of the three player characters are independent of one another. As an Alien the player must defend the Alien hive from human marines, then stow away on an evacuating spacecraft and reach the marines' ship, the Ferarco. When the Ferarco's self-destruct system is activated, the player must reach the escape shuttle, which takes them to Gateway Station. Here the player explores the station and battles more marines, reaching a ship departing for Earth. Before boarding the ship the player battles two Predators, after which the Alien enters the Earth-bound shuttle. Weapons ---- Claw, tail and head bite. Equipment ---- Pounce, Navigate/Hunt Vision. Walkthrough Marines ---- As the Colonial Marine the player uses a number of weapons to combat Aliens and Predators. The marine wears armor for protection and uses an image intensifier and flares to improve visibility in dark areas. When playing as the Colonial Marine, the player begins at a research station on LV-426 built to study the derelict spacecraft where the Nostromo crew first encountered the Alien eggs in the film Alien (1979). Aliens attack and the player must fight their way through the research facility, the derelict ship, and an adjoining colony. Next the player explores the atmosphere processing station and shuts down its cooling valves in order to cause an explosion which will wipe out the Aliens. The player character escapes in a dropship and travels to Odobenus Station in orbit above the planetoid, where they battle more Aliens, Predators, facehuggers, and cybernetically-enhanced Aliens until reaching the spaceship Tyrargo. Aboard the ship the player battles more enemies including an Alien/Predator hybrid and "praetorian" Aliens. The player then battles an Alien queen, defeating it by expelling it through the airlock. Weapons ---- Pulse rifle, shotgun, grenade launcher, grenades (pulse,blast,frag), smart gun, and flame thrower. Equipment ---- Flares, Motion Tracker, Image Intensifier and terminals. Aliens ---- Alien queen, Xenoborg, face hugger, praetorian, aliens, predators, androids and alien/predator hybrid. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Fox Interactive was formed in December 1994 (with the release of The Pagemaster: The Video Game) and was an operating unit of Fox Filmed Entertainment, a News Corporation company. The company published, developed and produced games mainly for titles based on 20th Century Fox film and movie properties. Developers ---- The UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Achievements ---- At the end of each game you are given a list of your achievements; Time elasped. Xenomorph killed. Average speed. Health damage. Armour damage. Head shots. Total shots fired. Accuracy. Preferred weapons. Preferred vision modes. Future Releases ---- The Gold Edition, the Millennium Expansion Pack, and the forthcoming Macintosh version of Aliens v Predator Gold will be compatible for multi-player gaming. DLC ---- Rank ---- Reception ---- The game was very well received by critics. The game received an "impressive" 8.5 out of 10 on IGN, being praised for allowing you to play three different characters, each with a unique game-play element, and for being "fun and terrifying at the same time". GamePro reviewed the game 4 out of 5, citing the lack of a save feature as a major flaw, but praising the "splendid graphics, perfect sound effects, multiple vision modes, and ambiance" and citing it as "the most frightening game since Half-Life". The Adrenaline Vault gave the game 4 out of 5, citing the lack of depth in the story as a major flaw but praising the immersive atmosphere describing a moment of being attacked by a facehugger in the game as being "in these moments...the greatest game I had ever played". References Citations Alien Queen Aliens v Predator (video game) Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Aliens vs Predator. Category:video games Category:AvP